


"Heritage" (Aerith Appreciation Week 2017, Day 4)

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith Appreciation Week 2017, Day 4 - Heritage, Friendship, Gen, heritage, what does it mean to be a Cetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: Aerith ponders on what it means to be the last Cetra. Tifa listens.





	

„You look sad, Aerith“, Tifa asked and sat down next to her with a sympathetic smile, offering her a piece of her bread. “Ever since we escaped from that Shinra lab you look so sad when you think nobody sees it.”

“But you did”, Aerith smiled and after pondering with her hand mid-air she shook her head. “I’ve been thinking. A lot. But it’s hard to think when... well. It’s just hard to think about this all.”

Tifa retracted her hand and put the bread back into her bag. “Has... has Hojo done... something?” She carefully chose her words and Aerith frowned until she got what Tifa was actually asking about.

“No. You came in time to rescue me and it’s not like Nanaki would have harmed me. He wouldn’t have harmed me, either.” She folded her hands. “As the last of the Cetra it would have been too great a loss even for him to bear. But ever since I was there it became clearer to me. What it means being a Cetra.”

Tifa quietly waited for Aerith to continue but she seemed lost in her thoughts so finally she broke the silence. “What is different from before?”

Aerith sighed. “I have always been able to hear the planet but it was ever so quiet. Like a lullaby or the hug of... the hug of a mother. It was far enough away from me that I fear I pushed it to the side. Being a Cetra... what does it mean for me? I always considered myself Aerith, a simple flower girl from the slums. But now I constantly hear the planet crying out to me and I don’t even understand it. It’s sad, being so close to what might make you whole, trying to save it and all the time it feels like it is just out of reach.” She looked up and laughed a quiet laugh, embarrassed by her openness.

“....if I may?” Tifa quietly asked and Aerith nodded even though she did not see what Tifa sought permission for. “You are you. Aerith. That’s what matters the most. You being the last Cetra doesn’t change a thing, not for us. It’s not what defines you as our friend, a fellow fighter... someone who set out to save the planet. And I’m sure the planet knows it.” She scratched her head. “Of course, I have no idea what it is like to hear the lifestream or being connected to the planet in the way you are but I’m sure the planet will stand by you just as you stand by it. And a time will come when you learn to understand it with words or...”

“Or with my heart.” Aerith finished her sentence and her smile grew wider, relief reflecting in her eyes. “Thank you, Tifa. I was doubting but you are probably right. I am the last Cetra after all. It’s in my whole being.” Her stomach rumbled and Tifa laughed.

“I think the first step will be listening to your body, Aerith, dear.”

Aerith joined her laughter. “You got another point... wasn’t there some bread?”


End file.
